


一句话扩写

by anliye



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anliye/pseuds/anliye
Summary: 给抹茶的生贺！祝您生日快乐！





	一句话扩写

这事发生真的很偶然——绿间擦着头发从浴室走出来，看见翘着脚坐在床沿的赤司。赤司征十郎只穿了一件上衣，抱着本书在读——在有暖气的室内这并不奇怪。他从被褥里中露出的白皙小腿，让绿间呼吸一窒。  
绿间和赤司同居三年多，每次看到这样的赤司都让他怦然心动。他走过去，吻了一下赤司的发顶。赤司把书顺手放在床头柜上，他顺着绿间的动作和力道，陷在柔软的被子里。过大领口的上衣被绿间直接剥掉，他只穿了底裤，被绿间真太郎控制在臂弯里。  
绿间在经过他“调教”了近一年后，终于不再羞涩，也不在这种事情上脸皮薄了。  
“嗯……这么着急？”  
“……嗯。”绿间想告诉赤司他眼里的他到底有多让人心动，但却没有说出来——他将语言化为了行动。  
他顺着赤司的脖子往下，亲吻到锁骨，乳首。赤司征十郎随便绿间真太郎在他身上留下淡色的痕迹——但他在绿间不小心碰到一个地方的时候，突兀地颤抖了一下，甚至出了声。  
“唔！”  
绿间真太郎有些惊讶地看着脸上瞬间通红的赤司，开口的语调里却带了些他没意识到的暗笑和玩味。  
“赤司……不是吧，你这里……”  
他按住赤司的另一只手，把脸贴近赤司征十郎左臂内侧的那一片细白皮肤。呼吸轻轻地打在赤司的皮肤上，他感觉到自己按着的身体在微微颤抖。  
他试探着的轻吻了赤司上臂内侧的皮肤，不出意外——赤司再次抖了一下，有些难堪地夹紧双腿。  
“这里，是你的敏感点吗……不会吧。”  
绿间真太郎有些不敢相信，这种地方的皮肤，在篮球比赛，甚至日常的一些肢体接触中都会有触碰——按理来说这里不可能是很敏感的地带。但是自己爱人的反应却很真实。  
而赤司通红了脸没理绿间——可能是还没有反应过来。  
绿间想要再试验一下，于是他继续让自己的鼻息喷在赤司上臂内侧的皮肤上。这个距离，他甚至可以看到赤司皮肤上细腻的纹路和近乎透明的浅色绒毛。  
虽然赤司努力控制自己的反应，但是微微挣动了一下的右手让绿间再度得寸进尺地用双唇摩挲赤司那里的皮肤。充斥着呼吸声的房间里夹杂了轻柔啄吻的声音。  
那人终于没能控制住自己，一声轻哼再次从喉间滚了出来。  
“嗯……”  
绿间终于在亲吻了好几次之后，确认这是赤司新的敏感点——或者说是他从未想到的敏感点。  
他把已经一身薄汗的赤司揽在怀里，指尖摸着赤司的皮肤，嘴上正经地问着恶劣的话。  
“赤司，你的敏感带……平常也没见你这样啊。”  
“别，别问了……”赤司的声音有些抖，虽然绿间已经放过他的手臂内侧不再继续抚摸，但最要命的地方被他用手指来抚弄，来回旋转着扩张，也让他不能强作镇定。  
“唉……”绿间真太郎在这种时候表现的前所未有的执着和厚脸皮。“但我还是很好奇的，赤司。篮球你一直在打，但也没见你这样。”  
“……就，只有很轻微……还有呼吸打到，会……”  
赤司征十郎难得地吞吐着断断续续的回答，觉得自己脸红得要滴血——这种时候他无比怀念最开始什么都不懂的青涩绿间。  
而绿间听到赤司这样说只觉得他可爱的不行，这次不经意发现赤司的敏感点，还是在这种地方——这让他突然玩心大起。  
“赤司……”他关了卧室主灯，打开了床头的小呼吸灯。在朦胧的光线里他俯下身子，专注地看着赤司。他手下的动作也停了下来，让赤司从细密的快感里挣扎出来。  
“什么？”赤司不知道绿间想干什么，但是这样的绿间让他心跳更快——他现在受不了绿间在床事上用这种专注带着点渴求的眼神看着他——这样他会无法拒绝绿间变得厚脸皮之后玩的奇怪的新花样。  
“我可以，再摸一下……你的手臂吗？就那里。”  
“……我，别……”  
“就一下，征十郎。”不会很轻易说出口的称呼让赤司失去了所有拒绝的能力，他沉默了一下——  
“只，只能一下哦……”  
绿间笑了，他取下眼镜，扩张工作已经做好了，他亲了亲赤司的鼻尖，手指抚上赤司的敏感带，用指尖轻柔的按压。赤司叹息着，颤抖着身子接纳了绿间。  
“再，嗯……别，别弄……嗯嗯……真太郎……”  
绿间带着赤司在快感里起起伏伏，他遵守了自己的承诺，果然没再碰那个敏感带，赤司暗暗松了一口气。但绿间却突然亲吻了一下赤司的手臂内侧，赤司一抖，没控制住自己的声音。  
“哈啊……真太郎你……呃嗯……”  
“我只说了不摸，没说不亲吻哦。”绿间已经来不及想自己这样钻赤司的语言漏洞会不会第二天被打，他只想看到爱人更多的反应。  
“真太郎你……唔……嗯……”  
“再让我更多了解你吧，征十郎”绿间知道赤司不能拒绝自己这样喊他。于是继续带着赤司前往天堂与极乐。  
“我爱你。”


End file.
